Better Than Revenge: LoLu Version
by AngelXReaper
Summary: (OOC and AU) Lucy warned Karen that revenge is her specialty. So what will happen when Karen goes too; far Karen bashing. LoLu. Please read and review! Here is the the LoLu version of my last "Better Than Revenge"


**Okay! Just like I promise! I said that 15-20 reviews for LoLu right? But I will add the votes in the poll and the reviews! In the reviews I got 13 and the poll for LoLu is 3 so by adding them is equals to 16! Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor the song.**

* * *

Lucy POV

"_Now go stand in the corner and think what you did!"_

Erza, Levy, Juvia, Lisanna and I were all standing in a line along the corner of the music classroom as Makarov was continually scolding us. Loke stood behind him with his arms coolly crossed in front of his chest and tons of sluts in body casts were glaring at the five of us.

Currently the girls and I were being lectured and scolded by Master Makarov because I happened to be the target of a certain green headed wench's scheming. The girls were just trying to defend me. Everything started during the summer time.

We all got together with the guy of our dreams this summer; Levy with Gajeel, Erza with Jellal, Juvia with Gray, Lisanna with Natsu and Loke and me. It was perfect summer romance. The best part was we all attended the same school. Towards the end of summer, we all decided that we wanted to take our relationship further and…that's exactly what we did. We all officially became couples. It was wonderful. Nothing could come between us. That's is, until Karen and her bimbos came along.

Basically the entire school knows Karen is a whore - slut, I mean slut , she can't be a whore because who would pay her? The entire student body knows except some of the guys and teachers. Karen sucks up to them and acts like a teacher's pet so they won't suspect a thing. Karen has a thing for Loke since freshmen year. She made it her mission to make Loke hers. When she saw that Loke and I had officially become an "item" she went crazy. I remember I asked her politely and even threatened her not to mess with me, but none of that worked.

* * *

_***FLASHBACK***_

"_I honestly wouldn't mess with me if I were you" I said as I clenched my hands into fists._

"_You aren't very scary, blondie!" Karen retorted, her face twisted with annoyance and anger._

"_No matter what you do to me, no matter how bad it is, just remember this one thing." I said as I walked closer and closer until our faces were inches apart._

"_There's nothing I do better than revenge" I said with a smirk and sauntered away._

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

* * *

Not only did she verbally assault me, she physically assaulted me as well; in and outside of school. She even went so far as to forcibly grab me, gag me and chop of my long golden blonde hair **(A/N: Lucy had long hair that reaches her waist )** If she didn't have her bimbos along with her, and if they didn't corner me, I'm sure I would've been able to escape the situation. But no, I was alone in the girl's bathroom and she and her friends cornered in there. The worst part of that whole hair fiasco though was that when I told Loke he didn't believe me! He thought I was making it up because I was jealous that Loke tolerated Karen's fan ways every now and then.

Karen went way too far though when she took a stalker video of Sting and me hugging and showing it to edited it and slowed it down so it looked like a romantic hug of some sort. Then she showed him another of Sting kissing my cheek in an affectionate way. Gray saw this and thought I was cheating on him. No matter how hard I tried that he was my cousin. (For God sake! we even have the same hair color!) and that I hadn't seen him in such a long time, Loke wouldn't believe me! He fell for that wench's evil ways. He gave me a hard and cold calculating stare, told me were through, and walked away.

As he walked away from me, all I could feel was heart break. My heart clenched and I could feel tears escaping and sliding down my own pale face. I could feel myself losing my usual rosy color. Loke began to date Karen which made my heart hurt even more than before.

The next couple of weeks are awful, Loke wouldn't talk to me and Karen and her bimbo friends continually harasses me till I beat them black and blue. Of course, there were way too many of them for me to handle so I called my friends for back up.

I guess when we were beating them up we went a little too far…they just came back from the hospital after being diagnosed with several broken bones, ribs, noses, etc. Many were in full body casts, yet they still returned to the school to see our punishment. I'm pretty sure we traumatized them as well.

And so, that is why Erza, Levy, Juvia, Lisanna and I are currently in this position.

* * *

"You guys seriously injured these poor girls! Now tell me! Who was the mastermind behind this idea? I know that only one person was really in charge. Tell me now, or all of you will suspended." Makarov barked while glaring at all of us. I couldn't let the other girls get suspended because of Karen's pretty ways! "If one of you fesses up then you'll only be suspended for a week…" I glared at the floor before looking up. I saw that Karen was smirking…it's amazing she could still smirk after what I did to her face.

"Master Makarov, it was me. So suspend me instead of the girls." I said looking up at Makarov. I heard my friends gasp and saw that Makarov seemed pretty shocked that I spoke up rather quickly. Loke seemed shocked as well but quickly hid his emotions. Karen and her bimbos just continued to smirk at me.

"Uh…well…do you have any reason why you did this?" Makarov asked, obviously stunned and slightly confused. I smirked at this and turned to look at the girls. They smirk back knowing what I had in mind.

"Why yes Master Makarov I do…" I said with a smile. "But to explain it can the girls and I put on a little show?" I had a wicked glimmer in my eyes, I could feel it! Makarov seemed EXTREMELY confused…it was rather entertaining. Loke just stared at me with a blank expression and sluts couldn't seem to process what was going on.

"Erm….uh…sure?" Would you like to perform you uh… 'show' for the entire school?" Makarov asked in confusion.

"Why yes we would!" Erza butt in. Her eyes held the same glimmer as mine. "And we would like to use the stage and projector please." She said.

"Uh… okay. I'll gather up the students I guess… and we'll meet you at the auditorium in 15 minutes…." Makarov said walking out. Loke stared blankly at us and walked out as well carrying Karen bridal style. As soon they all left Levy spoke up excitedly.

"I got the video girls! Erza and I took it from the security cameras before we pummelled those sluts!" Levy smiled as we ran to grab our instruments that littered the classroom.

"Great! You guys rock!" I said as I was adjusting my red and black electric guitar. I grinned evilly. "Let's give them a show they'll never forgot!"

We all high fived each other and ran to the auditorium.

I remembered the threat I told her and smirked. Oh you had it coming Karen…..hehehehehe

* * *

**- Auditorium -**

Erza and Levy were setting up the projector and video for our "show" as Mira, Erza and I were setting up the instruments. Juvia and Lisanna were tuning their guitars since Erza's drumset and Levy's piano were already set up. I was fixing the mic and as well tuning my guitar. Schoolmates and classmates began filling the auditorium excited to see what was going on to happen. They were all found it rather enjoyable that the girls beat the living hell/daylights of Karen and her gang and supported her one hundred percent of the way.

Normal POV

Once everyone arrived the doors were closed and teachers were guarding every exit. Levy gave her the thumbs up and went to her piano.

"Hey guys! Now I'm sure many of you have already heard about the incidents that happen earlier today…" Lucy said into the microphone. The audience began to snicker except for Karen and her group. "Well, I hope this little presentation will explain why we did that… let's just say that Karen really pushed me to the edge." Lucy looked over at Erza and she began banging on her drums. While she was doing that, Levy turned on the video and they all began to come on their instruments.

Lucy looked out to the audience, locked her eyes with Karen and then Loke, opened her mouth, and began to sing.

**Lucy:**

_**The story starts when it was hot and it was summer**_

_**And I had it all, I had him right where I wanted him**_

_**She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause**_

_**She took him faster than you can say sabotage **_

By this point, Lucy had stopped looking atLoke and was fully immersed in the music. Her head bobbed up and down to the music. As they were playing, video from the security cameras in the school began to play on the projector. It's funny that even though everything was recorded on the security cameras, no one ever saw how cruel Karen had security cameras but nt many people actually knew about them . Only a few did such as Levy and Erza. They had retrieved the clips from the cameras and no one suspected a thing. Currently it was showing Karen and her friends throwing her against a locker and bashing her till she was covered in cuts and bruises. As Loke watched, he couldn't help but feel guilty…

'_Oh no…..soon the whole school will know what I did!' _Karen thought as she gulped and continued to watch.

_**I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it**_

_**I understand just who I was dealing with**_

_**She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum**_

_**She underestimated just who she was stealing from**_

As Lucy sang, the pain was so evident in her voice that it made Loke's heart with guilt.

_**She's not a saint**_

_**And she's not what you think **_

_**She's an actress, whoa**_

_**But she's better know than **_

_**For the things that she does**_

_**On the mattress, whoa**_

_**Soon she's gonna find**_

_**Stealing other people's toys**_

_**On the playground won't**_

_**Make you many friends**_

_**She should keep in mind**_

_**She should keep in mind**_

_**There is nothing I do better than revenge**_

'_Heh! Finally. The school will see what you really are, Karen.' _I thought with an evil on my face.

'_Now that I think about it…Lucy never actually lied to me before.' _Loke thought as the video reached the scene where Karen and her friends ambushed, abused, gagged and attacked Lucy. Lucy passed out from the abuse and they left her after chopping off her hair.

_**She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list**_

_**She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it**_

_**I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling**_

_**And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things**_

_**But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know**_

_**Or pushing people down to get to where you wanna go**_

_**They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me**_

_**But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity**_

Erza began hammering away at the during her mini instrumental solo as Lucy jumped up and down to the music, gesturing for the audience to join. Her now shoulder length golden blonde hair bobbing and and down. The audience immediately joined in and soon the auditorium became a sea of jumping and dancing adolescent teens. The teachers didn't bother to stop them, in fact, some even joined in the sea of jumping bodies. Lucy gracefully manoeuvred herself around the stage with so much energy that it was contagious. Soon the whole audience with the exception of Karen and her group was wild and clearly enjoying the show.

_**She's not a saint**_

_**And she's not what you think**_

_**She's an actress, whoa**_

_**But she's better known**_

_**For the things that she does**_

_**On the mattress, whoa**_

_**Soon she's gonna find**_

_**Stealing other people's toy**_

_**On a playground won't**_

_**Make you many friends**_

_**She should keep in mind**_

_**She should keep in mind**_

_**There is nothing I do better than revenge**_

The video was still showing Karen assaulting Lucy. Then it began to show some pictures of Lucy and Sting at a family reunion. In those pictures you could clearly see their resemblance. Loke felt like a idiot.

'_Lucy was never the type to lie…' _Loke thought, feeling guilty and annoyed at himself. The music began to slow down and Lucy's clear, gorgeous and angelic voice filled the room.

_**She's better known**_

_**For the things that she does**_

_**On a mattress, whoa**_

_**Soon she's gonna find**_

_**Stealing other people's toys**_

_**On a playground won't**_

_**Make you many friends**_

_**She should keep in mind**_

_**She should keep in mind**_

_**There is nothing I do better than revenge**_

_**Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?**_

'_**cause I don't think you do.**_

_**Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?**_

_**I don't think you do**_

_**I don't you do.**_

_**Let's hear the applause**_

_**Come on show mw how much better you are**_

**All: **

_**So much better yea**_

**Lucy:**

_**See you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better**_

_**She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"**_

Lucy, Levy, Lisanna and Juvia strummed the last chords and the music began to die down. Levy pressed the remote to end the video and Erza put her drum sticks down. The audience was cheering rapidly and it was non-stop. Lucy grabbed the mike and looked out at the audience.

"We hope you enjoyed our little show!" She screamed sounding slightly breathless. "And I hope you see that my actions were rather justified.. if you know what I mean.." She said with a wink "So long folks! And I'll see you all after my one week suspension!" And with that, Lucy jumped off the staged sprinted towards the door. She pushed it open and run out the auditorium. The entire school seemed dazed and stunned for a minute as they attempted to process what just happened.

The other band members made their escape but stayed just long enough to see the entire student body turn to Karen and her gang. They were flustered and obviously embarrassed.

"Karen… in my office….NOW!" Makarov shrieked and stormed out of the auditorium.

Karen struggled and she tried to follow Makarov to his office.

'_I guess when Lucy says not to mess with her…she really means it.' _Karen thought as she gulped _'There's really nothing she does better than revenge.'_

* * *

Loke ran out of the school as fast as possible, trying to catch up with Lucy's disappearing form. His feet pounded against the side walk as he tried to lessen the distance between them.

"Since when was she such a fast runner," He grumbled to himself as he struggled to pick up his pace. "I messed up, I really messed up." She was still far away and the distance between then kept on increasing.

'_I was such an awful boyfriend….I cant believe that I didn't realize that Lucy was telling the truth the entire time! And I can't believe that I actually listened to that skank, Juvia! Lucy, please forgive me.' _Loke thought as he continued to chase the golden blonde haired girl. As time went on, she began cart-wheeling down the sidewalk, reminding him of the carefree and spontaneous attitude that he fell in love with. How she managed to trapeze down the road while still running fast and maintaining a large space between them irritated and confused Karen to end.

Once she stopped her acrobatic act down the road, the distance between them grew once again. It seemed as though, no matter how hard he tried, she was still so far away from him.

'_Ugh….come on!'_ he thought to himself, hoping that his mind power would increase his speed. It seemed to work as he steadily gaining on Lucy. Either that or Lucy was slowing down.

Loke was so focused on speeding up hat he didn't realize he finally reached Lucy, who chose the wrong time to stop running and turn around, until it was too late. Both parties weren't able to register what was going on until - CRASH!

"Oof!" a girl's high pitched squeaked as Loke's body fell on top of hers. After a large amount of shifting and rustling, Lucy finally broke the confused and chaotic silence. "Get off. You're squishing me." a girl's voice whined. Loke slowly blinked his eyes open to find himself… on top pf Lucy. Their legs were intertwined and the faces were so close that their noses were almost brushing. He could feel himself blush several shades of red as he realized the intimate position they were in. Lucy, who still had her eyes closed, did not realize who was on top. When her 'assaulter" made no move to get off her, she began to thrash around.

"Urgh! Get off of me, you pervert!" She screamed. It was impossible for her to stand because Loke's body kept her trapped against the sidewalk. She slowly opened her eyes when she realized there was no way she could get out. "Ano…. Loke? What are you doing?" She asked. Rather than freaked or flustered, she was more confused. "Hey…why are you blushing?" She began to giggled "You kind of look like a tomato." She began to laugh.

"Lucy…" Loke groaned, annoyed by her childish behaviour. He may be in love with everything with her, but sometimes her childishness irritated him. "Can we talk?"

"Hmmm…" She responded with her eyes downcast. She seemed to be pondering his request for a moment. Then, with a wicked glint in her eyes she looked up at him. "Can you get off me first?" Lucy asked, not answering his question.

"Huh? Oh, uh, sure." Loke responded, suddenly all flustered again. He quickly stood up and offered his hand to Lucy. "Here." he said with a smirk. Lucy pouted at him but gladly used his proffered hand to assist herself up.

"Thank you," She replied once she stood up. She then proceed to dust her off. Once she finished, she met Loke's eyes and with the wicked glimmer again, quickly turned around and ran.

"What the- Lucy! Get back here! We need to talk!" Loke shouted, shocked.

Lucy turned her head around slightly and stuck her tongue, and replied "If you want to talk then you need to catch me fist." She said with a wink and continued to run down the side walk with her golden blonde hair flowing in the wind. Loke, groaning, ran after her. Rain clouds began to form above them, though neither of them noticed.

Several minutes into their chase, he realized that if he wanted to catch up with her, he would need to run faster than he was now. Once he reached her, he spin her around and slammed her back against a tree. He kept her trapped there with one hand keeping both her arms above her head and the other head and another planted firmly on her waist. "There." he mumbled, irritated "Now we can talk."

"Urgh! Fine, you caught me." Lucy replied annoyed with his persistence and the throbbing pain on her back "What do you want?" she narrowed her eyes at him. Loke's eyes hidden beneath his bangs, muttered something unintelligible. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear that. Care to repeat a little louder?" Lucy snobbishly said and still annoyed at the fact that he was dating Karen.

"I said, I'm sorry!" Loke yelled. "I was a jerk. I can't believe I listened to Karen and treated you horribly. To be honest, the only reason I decided to go out with her was to spite you. I-I was such an idiot and I'm really sorry. I-I still really love you and I miss you so much." He then proceed to slam his mouth onto hers and trying to force his tongue into her mouth. When her lips didn't budge, he squeezed her wrists tightly causing her to gasp and enabling himself to shove his tongue into her open mouth. Lucy, stunned, didn't know how to react. Both were preoccupied, Loke and Lucy's lips and Lucy with her jumbled thoughts. They even didn't notice that it had begun raining.

"_I've never seen Loke like this upset except for when he told me about losing his siter, Aries…' _Lucy thought to herself and very concerned for the boy crushing his lips against hers clouding her eyes. _'He must really mean it.. but.. he hurt so much…' _Lucy being confused began to mumble against Loke's lips "L-Loke…?" she stuttered breathlessly against his lips and trying to get his attention but it failed. "L-Loke…? Pl-Please.." Loke's lips began to travel south and he began to nibble at her neck. "Lo-Loke…stop it." He didn't listen. _'How rude'_ She thought to herself as she tried to prevent herself from moaning in delight. _'Stupid body! Stop reacting to his touch! I need to talk to him!' _Lucy began to thrash around a bit, trying to get his attention again. Loke finally noticing Lucy's actions, stopped kissing her and looked up.

"What?" he mumbled and annoyed at the interruption . The rain matting down his hair.

"Loke," she sighed. " I forgive you for what you did to me, but as for now, I don't think I'm ready for us to be together. You really hurt me. I can't believe you trusted Karen over me! If you so easily lost faith in me, I'm sure if we could-" Lucy, seeing Loke's fallen face, momentarily lost her train of thought "Loke, I really loved you. But after all the emotional damage you've done to me, I'm not sure I can love you like that right away. It's going to take some time…I still love you but I don't want to get into a relationship with you yet. Could we wait a little first, start off as friends again and see where it takes us?" She asked.

"Sure. I deserve as such . I treated you awfully, Lucy. I'm sorry. Please, please forgive me." Loke murmured against her neck. He slowly let go of her trapped hands and moved that hand to rest on the other side of Lucy's waist.

Lucy, comforting as always, moved her hands to smooth down Loke rain covered hair."

Loke intensively leaning into her touch, closed his eyes. "I'll always love you, Lucy."

Lucy, touched my his words and the fact that he truly meant he was sorry, could feel her eyes begin to water. She smiled with joy as the tears cascaded down her cheeks.

As Loke began to fall into a light slumber, Lucy gently kissed his forehead.

And he smiled into her shoulder.

Even if they weren't in a relationship right away, at least he had his favourite girl in his side.

* * *

**What do you think? Grammars and spellings are my worst enemy so I'm sorry about that.**

**Okay, I did said that the votes the poll and reviews of the GraLu version of this will added but I also will be adding the reviews of the LoLu! So GraLu version reviews + LoLu version reviews + poll = I can make the NaLu or even the RoLu version!**

**Again, Do you guys want a NaLu, RoLu or StiCy version of them?**

**21- 30 reviews - NaLu version**

**31- 40 reviews - RoLu version **

**41- above reviews- StiCY version**

**So review and vote in the poll you guys so I can make your fave couples version**!


End file.
